pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Voltaic Rainforest
Voltaic Rainforest, commonly abbreviated to VR, is a late-game dungeon located in Archford. Voltaic Rainforest is northwest of Boggy Wastes. No HMs are needed aside from what is needed to get to Archford. The Pokémon here are made up of Electric-, Bug-, and Grass-types. Weather will always be rain. Attributes VoltaicRainforestScenery1.png|Floors 1-30 VoltaicRainforestScenery2.png|Floors 31-50 Floors 1-30 The ground is consists of vivid green grass with brown, earthy patches and occasional pink flowers. Water is present, and this water will paralyze any Pokémon that doesn't have any type of immunity to it. The walls are made up of dark green forest vegetation, lending itself to the dungeon's name. Rainforest Passage After the miniboss that is after Floor 30, there's a rest stop with a Kangaskhan Storage statue. Floors 31-50 The ground turns a different shade of green with white flowers. The walls become cavern-like and water is no longer present. The darkness also becomes much deeper than before. On Floor 35 is a Sealed Chamber with a Glittery Box that can contain a Yellow Silk. Bosses Eelektross Before Fighting: *''Eelektross'': ... *''Eelektross'': ALL THESE ARCEUS DARNED KIDS... THEY COME PRANCING AROUND, SPEAKING OF TRADE AND NEEDING LUMBER AND EXPLORATION... *''Eelektross'': THEY DISTURB US, TAKE OUR TREES... BUT NO LONGER. HE SAID HE WILL PROTECT US. *''Eelektross'': HA-- *''Eelektross'': ...EH? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? *''Eelektross'': NO.... I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE HERE FOR. YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE EXPORTERS HERE TO TAKE MY TREES. *''Eelektross'': AS SUCH, I WILL DISPOSE OF THE THREAT. THE GUARDIAN ENTRUSTED ME WITH DOING SO. After Defeating: *''Eelektross'': WHY... *''Eelektross'': WHY MUST YOU COME AND DESTROY MY... NO... OUR FOREST. *''Eelektross'': YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THE REST. *''Eelektross'': NOW, I MUST RETREAT. THE GUARDIAN MUST HEAR OF THIS... I MAY HAVE BEEN DEFEATED, BUT HE WON'T BE. *''Eelektross'': BE READY. YOU PEOPLE SHALL CUT DOWN OUR TREES NO LONGER. Raikou Boss Drops: *TM Thunder *Raikou's Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''Raikou'': ...Name. *''Raikou'': I've been awaiting your arrival. *''Raikou'': Eelektross brings me word that you have formed an allegiance with those who seek to destroy our sanctuary *''Raikou'': Is this true? :No *''Raikou'': As I thought. :Yes *''Raikou'': Do not lie to me. The electric currents running through your body tell me a different story. *''Raikou'': It would seem to me that you are not turning back? *''Raikou'': Fine. I shall, then, be your opponent. I fight for the safety and lives of my people. You who threaten this peace shall perish here. En garde! After Defeating: *''Raikou'': You are strong... Much stronger than I anticipated. *''Raikou'': I ask you as a peer; please, spare these Pokémon. They have been endangered for years... *''Raikou'': The one known as Pedro... He sends Pokémon here and they cut down our trees because it is "exotic" ...They have no consideration for the families and fellow Pokémon here. *''Raikou'': Tell me... Name. What do you seek from this place? *''Raikou'': ...Tell me. Do you work for Pedro? :Yes *''Raikou'': You fiend. I knew it and expected it. If you dare set foot in this forest again...Do not expect me to go easy on you. :No *''Raikou'': Hm... *''Raikou'': I must take my leave now. I will see you another time, I am sure of it... Be it on good terms or bad terms. Voltaic Rainforest Clearing End Box *Dexterity Relic *Electirizer *Moss Rock *Thunder Stone *Gold Banana Bunch *Max Revive *Revival Herb *TM Energy Ball *TM Thunderbolt *TM Wild Charge *Static Orb Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floor 45. Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear starting on Floor 31. Dungeon Objective The objective of this dungeon is to beat it. This gives the player more missions when they appear on the Mission Board. This dungeon can also be used as a Training ground should the player decide. Raikou also has a chance of dropping a Heart Slate, allowing Raikou to be summoned by the player in a dungeon once the Heart Slate is fused with the Mystery Part. The Floor 35 Sealed Chamber has a chance of having the Yellow Silk in the box. Static Orbs and Dexterity Relics can only be obtained from the end box here. Tips *Bring a Pokémon knowing Refresh, Heal Bell, or Safeguard, or have a Cheri Scarf as paralysis is common. If you're using a Pokémon that can cross water without status immunity, be careful. **Poison can also be a problem. Trivia * was created by Kittu. * was released on the 16th of April in 2016. * The NPCs in front of the dungeon, Danny and Arin, are a reference to the YouTube channel Game Grumps. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Archford Category:Archford Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons Category:Interior Dungeons